Love? I Think Not
by Subject37
Summary: So, this is just a story that vbbaby818 requested from me... Hope you enjoy... Athena/Aphrodite eventual lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Athena sat on her throne, alone, isolated from the other deities on Mount Olympus. She was contemplating something with a deep look on her face. Her brows were knit together, a frown that made her lips look pouty. Her grey eyes were unfocussed on the porcelain floor below the light purple fabric that covered her throne. Her brown hair was placed in a formal bun to the left of her crown that let a cascade of softly curled locks flow down her back. She was supposed to be in the feast-room, enjoying herself, but she couldn't muster up the courage to face a certain person. A certain person who had surprised her and had left her confused. The goddess of wisdom confused?

The fair-haired voluptuous goddess approached her. A divine smile upon her lips she sat behind the thoughtful goddess and wrapped her arms around her waist. Athena smiled, confusion very evident yet unknown to the other goddess. She pretended not to notice the warmth of the other deity behind her and continued her conversation with Hephaestus about armour she wanted made.

After he left, Athena approached the other goddess.

"What's up with you? Need more love advice?" she asked, sardonically.

The smile on the other goddess's turned sly and she shook her head, the golden curls prancing around her face. "No..." her voice was dark, almost husky. "Only this," she said, taking Athena's left hand with her right one. She leaned forward and gave her a sensual kiss. Athena was shocked and her eyes widened slightly. After the kiss, the goddess gave a hearty giggle and departed from the courtyard.

"Aphrodite?" Athena said to no one. The light from Apollo's chariot cascaded into the narrow courtyard, illuminating the chaise she sat on. Shaking her head, the goddess left the courtyard to get ready for the festival of the homecoming of lost Persephone.

Taking her head off her hand, Athena sighed and stood up from her throne. She adjusted her chiton as she walked out of the throne room and into a hallway that lead to the adjoining feast room. Athena came to her senses about Aphrodite and had decided to forget the incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena walked down the hallway, hearing laughter and merrymaking alike in the feast room. A few demigods lingered outside in the hallway. One who always seemed nice to her started a conversation in a very drunk fashion.

"That's nice, Eunerues," Athena said, trying her hardest not to seem rude.

"I've always, I've always wanted to make love to a beau-beau-_beau_tiful woman like you, you know?" He said, slurring his speech and swaying slightly on his feet.

Athena smiled curtly and walked past him. He didn't notice and kept talking to no one.

The busy orgy-likeness of the room made Athena feel comfortable and forget her recent torments. She scanned the room to find Aphrodite and caught her eye quickly. She was in a corner surrounded by men and women, all equally attracted to the seductress. Aphrodite's eyes were dark and daring, goading her to refuse accompany her. Athena sighed and walked on.

In the middle of the room was a large table full of all the sacrifices the humans had made. Persephone was standing near the table, talking and eating with the other gods and goddesses. Athena joined her.

"It's good to see you, my lady," Athena proposed.

With a sweet innocent smile, Persephone replied, "And it's nice to see you, cousin."

"I hope uncle isn't being too harsh on you."

"No!" Persephone scoffed. "No... Hades is very gentle with me for the most part... But I guess that's only after I let him tie me up." Her smile turned a little sly before returning to her girly innocence.

"Oh!" a small gasp escaped Athena's lips. "I didn't realize... I thought you would have followed your mother's wishes and remained a virgin."

"Well... it was a rape. He managed to accomplish both of its meanings."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It's alright. I have learnt how to love him."

"That's good."

"Persephone!" a feminine voice called out. Both women turned around.

"Mother!" The young woman grinned and hugged the woman.

"I'm sorry I'm late... I had to help a man with his field... I'm so glad you're here!" The mother and daughter walked away before saying farewell to Athena.

The grey-eyed goddess was mulling over the thought that her cousin had had sex with the king of the underworld. She took a small bowl that was a cup and filled it with the purple wine. She drank all of it to get the thoughts of sex out of her head. Grimacing, she put the empty cup down and took a few shrimp and ate them with a succulent sauce coating them.

After a while of standing and listening to the chatter, she started to get a headache. She started to leave the feast. Aphrodite's stare made her stop momentarily. She was in the process of seducing a servant girl and was looking right at Athena, showing her intentions. Athena left after she saw them kissing.

That night, in her comfortable room, Athena dreamt of Aphrodite. Aphrodite, on the other hand, fucked the girl, imagining her as Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Aphrodite kissed Athena. And the grey-eyed goddess' mind slaved over the intensions of Aphrodite, even after she had decided to forget it entirely. It was when she declined an archery contest that Artemis inquired into her personal life.

"Athena… we've always been friends, but not once have you ever declined a contest with me. Lately you've been acting strangely. What's wrong?" She stood in front of her, arms akimbo.

This took Athena by surprise. "A-Artemis…" she sputtered out.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Artemis, Aphrodite kissed me…"

"Ohh… And so you've been questioning your sexuality?" She stated it rather than asked.

The grey-eyed goddess nodded. Artemis sat down beside her on the floor of the hall. She awkwardly took her hand into her own.

"All I can really say is follow your heart," she said with a sigh. There was a long moment of silence between them. Both were lost in their thoughts. "Whatever you do, just know I won't be surprised and you have my full support." With a smile, she continued, "Now come on. We still have that contest."

Athena smiled at that. "Alright, wild child, let's go to the pit." The both stood up.

"If you insist," Artemis replied with a faux-savage grin.


	4. Chapter 4

In the pit, the two goddesses stood abreast and shot arrows. Each time, they'd get cockier and take a large step back. The two could feel they weren't going to get much more shots the way they were going so they decided to compete for accuracy. It was when Artemis barely missed the bull's eye that they noticed a voluptuous maiden approaching them. Athena quickly glanced at Artemis with total fear. She then made herself put on a façade for the goddess of love. She'd be damned snarky, rude, even.

"Hello, lovely ladies," Aphrodite purred, stepping close to Athena and wrapping her arms around the goddess's waist. The wise-goddess shot a look at Artemis, a plea.

"Afternoon, Aphrodite," the raven-haired deity responded. "I never knew one such as yourself played in bloodsport."

"Ahh, and that's where you underestimate me," Aphrodite said. "I play the games of love, I simply wanted to see this luxurious goddess I hold in front of me."

Speaking for the first time, Athena said, "Pardon my bluntness, but what exactly do you want?"

"That's something I love about you," the blonde said, and then whispered into Athena's ear, "lover." She continued normally, "I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me for tea."

Athena pulled herself out of Aphrodite's grasp. The blonde's sureness bugged her. "If you haven't noticed, I'm preoccupied-"

Artemis pipped in, "Actually, no, I have to go see my nymphs. Athena would love to have tea with you." In a second the two virgin goddesses had a silent argument that involved why Artemis would make such an absurd jest to have tea with the goddess that made Athena confused.

"Fine, I'll accompany you for tea," Athena stated blankly, silently screaming in her head at Artemis for putting her in such an unwanted situation.

Aphrodite grinned and tittered. "Ooooh," she squealed, "this is going to be so fun, trust me." Artemis hid her smirk. "Let us be on our way, then."

"Sure..." Athena said weakly. Artemis winked at her and playfully smacked her behind. She shook her head with a slight smile. "Have fun with your _nymphs_," she emphasized the last word because she knew it was just a lie to get her alone with Aphrodite.

"Oh I will. You two have fun with your tea."

"We will," Aphrodite said cheerily.


	5. Chapter 5

Athena and Aphrodite walked out of the pit with their arms around each other... more like Aphrodite had her arm around Athena whilst the grey-eyed goddess tried to avoid as much physical contact with her as possible. But as they walked, Aphrodite twittered on about how ridiculous archery was and how handsome a man from such and such country looked. Athena didn't say anything or really bother to listen. She was just wondering what would happen in the near future. They walked through halls and up stairs until they found themselves in Aphrodite's quarters. Personal quarters. "So, I told the little brat that if she hadn't cleaned up all the grains by nightfall, I'd have her skinned! Oh how she looked when I told her that..." Aphrodite said.

"That's nice," Athena replied absentmindedly.

"Anyways, I'm going to change into a more decent outfit. You can come, if you want."

"I'll pass, thank you," Athena said as she sat down on the end of a chaise.

"Suit yourself." And then the curvaceous goddess was walking into an adjacent room, swaying her hips, knowing Athena wouldn't help but notice. And she was right. Athena did notice. She didn't want to, but she did. The room she sat in was very... very much like the owner. Everything was shrill and seductive, lace and silk.

A few minutes later, Aphrodite returned with a very tantalizing outfit on. There was a slit that barely covered her breast that went down to her mid-thigh. On the back there was an intricate yet symmetrical design made of gold that slipped onto the front. It fit her perfectly, holding onto every curve. It flowed to her feet, and she still walked with the sway in her hips, making the fabric move back and forth.

Athena just sat there, slightly stunned. Of course, it was truly Aphrodite's Golden Girdle, and she wanted Athena, so it made Athena want her.

"Does this look good on me? I always thought it made me look a bit-"

"Shut up and kiss me." The words were out of Athena's mouth before she could even think about it. Aphrodite hid a smile and sat beside the brunette on the chaise, knowing her plans were going exactly as she wanted them. Athena was hers', under her control. She touched the inexperienced goddess' cheek and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Athena sat, eyes closed, and, in her inexperience, allowed Aphrodite to kiss her. She started to learn and kissed the seductress back. She felt a heat go through her body, at first like a blush, and then like something else. She'd never truly been aroused and so decided that that was what the heat in her core was.

Aphrodite slid her tongue into her mouth easily and started to explore. Although Athena's teeth were anything but crooked, they weren't as straight as Aphrodite's, so the blonde enjoyed feeling something other than perfect. She enjoyed it. They didn't pull away for about five minutes.

Panting, Athena sat back into the chaise. She just stared at the marble ceiling, trying to start her brain again. "Wow..." she breathed out.

"I can smell your sex, darling," Aphrodite said, flipping her blonde locks past her shoulder.

Athena came out of her daze at that. She realized that she had just let Aphrodite get her, nearly used her. "Is that all you want?" she asked. Anger started to go through her. "Sex? Is that all I'm going to be? A catch?" She sat up and glared at the blonde.

Aphrodite screwed up. She started to panic slightly. "No... yes." Athena stood up and started to walk away. "Hey!" Aphrodite followed her, grabbing her hand and pulled her against her front, flush. "I want you because you're beautiful... because you're pure."

"Why don't you go fuck a twelve year old, then?" Athena retorted.

"Because they wouldn't understand, wouldn't have the knowledge like you do." She hit her soft spot and knew it. Athena's eyes softened, as did her shoulders. Aphrodite caressed her cheek, sliding her hand down her neck, her trapezius, her shoulder, her arm, until her arm was around the grey-eyed goddess' waist. She put Athena's arm around her and just looked at her. "You truly are beautiful, though," pulling her closer. Athena was falling for it. They kissed again.

Athena dragged her mouth away. "Stop it!" she pulled away and walked out of the chamber. Aphrodite didn't follow her that time.


	7. Chapter 7

It was in a random hallway that Athena found Artemis.

"Hello, Athena," Artemis said with a cheeky grin.

"Clog it before I punch it." The smile faded. "Thanks to _you_, I was left with her. And things went exactly as she planned before I realized all she wanted was a fuck." Athena glared at the black-haired goddess in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Athena," Artemis put her hand on the other goddess's shoulder. "I just thought you could explore your sexuality with a person who was an expert in the field. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Athena sighed. She rolled her shoulder to get the invading hand off. "Maybe I should just push her away, like I'd originally intended."

"That's up to you."

"You're very helpful, you know that, Artemis?" Athena started to walk past Artemis.

"At least I'm here," Artemis replied softly.

Athena sighed. "It's not that I don't appreciate your concern... but you aren't exactly that knowledgeable in the field."

The black-haired goddess hung her head. "I'm sorry, Athena. I just thought I could help you because you're a good friend of mine and I didn't like seeing you so down." She started to walk away.

Athena exhaled deeply. "I should be the one who's sorry. I'm being completely ungrateful. I'll make it up to you."

"Maybe another time... I have to pay a visit to Nestra. She hasn't been feeling well and I've been busy, but Selene has the moon tonight."

"All right," Athena responded. She gave Artemis a hug. "Thank you. Have a good night with Nestra."

"I will." The raven-haired goddess smiled and returned the hug and slipped to the human world.

Athena decided to look through her ignored prayers. They were all the same, 'Give me wisdom so I can choose who to love! Give me wisdom for making the right political decision!' She was sick of it and decided to nap.

It became apparent immediately that Aphrodite had asked Morpheus for a favour. In her dreams, Athena was tightly woven with the blonde goddess, in moments of desire and lust. Aphrodite's perfect hands touching her in places that had never really felt heat before. She quivered in ecstasy before being woken up by a loud sound.

Zeus was angry. There was a storm in the usually perfect heights of Olympus. Athena listened for few minutes and found out that Hermes had tricked him into drinking goat's piss. She ignored the quarrel and thought back on her dream. She felt it again, the heat between her legs. She was surprised at how _good_ it could feel.

She pulled her chiton up to her waist and slowly teased her thighs. She imagined it was Aphrodite doing it to her. She felt the tickle of her hair on her palm and slid further down. She was _wet_. In a moment of confusion, she slipped a finger in. She found that she couldn't really. It was tight and hurt a little. She pulled out and explored her folds. She grazed past a little hard lump that screamed in pleasure at the touch. She gasped.

"Woah..." she breathed out. She touched it again and she pushed against her hand. She touched it slowly and when it wasn't so sensitive, she started to rub it faster. She imagined Aphrodite kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts and nipples. When she imagined her kissing her way down her stomach, almost reaching her hip, she felt a pulling. At first it was just the heat and then it turned into a spasm. She clenched her thighs together but kept rubbing, her hips bucking throughout the rippling. Her toes wrapped around the sheets and then it was over.

She panted softly. It was still storming outside her room and she was covered in a thin film of sweat. "Fuck."

AN: Hooray, I've made it back from the dead. I found the beginning of this laying around on my hard drive and decided to finish it. I have an idea of what will happen throughout the story, so be back for more ^^ I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
